The Boston University (BU) Building Interdisciplinary Research Programs in Women's Health (BIRCWH) has demonstrated the ability to expand women's health research, and the number of excellent investigators in women's health. The BU BIRCWH will build upon the strengths of our existing program to recruit, select and train junior faculty in conducting clinical and health services research on women's health issues. The focus of research training and research will be addressing the needs of underserved, minority and elderly women. The long-term goals of the BU BIRCWH are to mentor an identified cadre of outstanding scholars and to provide them with the support and training needed for them to develop independent research careers in women's health. The BU BIRCWH will train selected clinician investigators in health services research, clinical research and clinical epidemiology to address a focus of important questions in the care of women: Prevention research, with focus on behavioral, cultural and health service delivery influences on risk and lifestyle change, in addressing the prevention of cardiovascular disease, cancer, and diabetes. Health services outcomes and effectiveness, especially investigating outcomes in ethnic and racial minority communities. Addiction medicine, with particular focus on adverse outcomes of alcoholism, and interactions of gender, violence and HIV. Issues of aging women, including the prevention of functional decline, diabetes and cardiovascular disease management, and cancer outcomes. The clinician investigators that we recruit and train will represent a variety of disciplines, including physicians from a broad range of specialties, psychologists, and faculty in Rehabilitation Medicine. The program will include two levels of research Scholars; Basic Clinical Scholars who have completed their clinical training but who have not had formal research training, and Advanced Clinical Scholars, who have completed master's level research training, and will utilize the program to refine their research skills, develop an independent program of research, and obtain independent extramural funding. Scholars will be selected by a review process developed and implemented with our Advisory Panel. The Advisory Panel will review progress of the Scholars annually and recommend ongoing support. The Program will also conduct an annual external evaluation of scholar's and mentor's BIRCWH experiences for suggested improvements. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]